


Practically magic - CRYGI

by S4ilorPunk



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Crystal Methyd, Lesbian Gigi Goode, Magic, crygi, soulmantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4ilorPunk/pseuds/S4ilorPunk
Summary: Do you believe in magic? soulmates and destiny? Crystal not so much until she meets Gigi Goode.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Practically magic - CRYGI

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! here I am again with a cheesy Crygi one shot, I got this idea from a tiktok. English is not my first language please don't be so hard and feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you like it!

If you asked Crystal Methyd about believing in love at first sight, destiny, or magic, she'll probably hesitate. She doesn't use to believe in that kind of thing, but she can't say she doesn't after meeting Gigi Gioode due to a happy accident in the university corridors.

Do you know that movie scenes? The ones when two persons met and suddenly sparkles and fireworks start flashing because they met the love of their lives. Well, Crystal always taught that was all fiction, but there's always a little bit of fact in the fiction, isn't it?

Well, it went that way when Gigi ran into Crystal while she was running chasing a little orange cat through the hallways of the school. Without thinking, Crystal ran after the cat to catch it and handed it to the girl with long pink hair who had been chasing it before.

"It's yours?" Crystal asked in her high pitched voice. "Nop, in fact, I just wanted to pet him. It's adorable, isn't he?". Crystal gets speechless when she was the pretty girl who calmly holds the little cat in her arms.

The girl had a beautiful face, pale skin, long hair in a light pink shade with blonde tones and big beautiful ice blue eyes, a cute nose adorned with some freckles, and an almost angelic smile.

Gigi smiled back at the kind brunette who helped her catch the little animal that was now resting in her arms.

The smaller girl wore her beautiful curly brown hair in an extravagant but very well stylized mullet -as much as this style can be considered hairstyled- full of colored pins. Had beautiful brown eyes and tanned skin and was dressed in different colored and patterned clothes. Somehow the brunette makes it work, it stands out amongst the gray hallways of the school.

"Thank you very much, I'm Gigi and this boy I think will go home with me now" the pink haired girl smiled gently at the brunette. "Oh, hi, my name is Crystal, nice to meet you, Gigi" the brunette extended her hand in greeting the tall girl.

The moment their hands touched Crystal could swear that a spark flew and not in a figurative way. It was probably the caffeine excess and the exam's pressure, but she swears she saw a flash.

"What should I call him?" Gigi asked with a huge smile looking at the little orange kitten in her arms. "Tic Tac! " Crystal replied. "Tic Tac? " Gigi laughed. "Yeah, it looks like he is an orange Tic Tac" the brunette girl smiled back nervously.

"Well, nice to meet you Tic Tac Goode" Gigi smiled hugging the cat, making Crystal smile while watching her. At that moment it felt as if the world had stopped and there were only the two of them and that orange little cat.

After that encounter, Gigi and Crystal met chaotically in the school hallways daily, although they had never noticed the other's presence before. It was as if fate wanted their paths to cross, until one day Gigi grab her big girl pants and nervously asked Crystal to have a smoothie at her favorite coffee shop.

The place was a cozy cafe themed with esoteric things, constellations painted on the ceiling, wooden benches with velvet cushions, crystals and geodes decorations, and illustrations of tarot cards. " Wow!" Crystal was surprised by the place and its mystical but somehow very welcoming atmosphere. "Very nice isn't it? It is my favorite place! I always come here after school and the owner is my friend" smiled Gigi, greeting the friendly woman who approached the table.

"Do you want the usual Gigi?" The older asked. "Oh no! no, the regular menu please" Gigi responds nervously. "I see, here you go girls" the woman took out a couple of menu cards from behind her and left them smiling on the table, looking carefully at Crystal.

The afternoon was a lot of fun, both girls were excited to get to know each other better and talk more than just a hello in the hallways or some casual joke about Tic Tac.  
After several hours they went out for a walk under the sky full of stars and stopped in a park to admire them. To Crystal's surprise, the pink haired girl had quite a lot of knowledge of the stars and constellations.

"It's my hobby," Gigi laughed nervously. "I think it's adorable, but no more than you," Crystal replied nervously. Again Crystal had the feeling that time had stopped, she could swear that even the air had stopped blowing and she can only hear the beating of her heart in her ears.

Crystal gathered all his courage to approach the tall girl and grab her by the waist, bringing their bodies closer together and making their lips shyly touch. The first kiss they shared was filled with warmth and tenderness. Gigi felt like her stomach was full of angry butterflies wanting to leave her chest, she felt that it was too early, but she felt that it was the right thing to do, something called her to be with the brunette girl, something that she couldn't explain.

For the next 3 months, Gigi and Tic Tac spent almost every day in Crystal's dormitory so it feels almost natural for her to leave hers and move into her girlfriend's place. They still got a year of college yet and being together just felt right and not rushed at all.

Crystal was absolutely in love with Gigi, she loved her with all her heart, but there was something that made her uneasy. She didn't know how to put it into words ... a feeling that her girlfriend was hiding something from her.

_But what?_

Some things made the brunette girl wonder if she was consuming too much caffeine, too much weed, or it was just the stress of school, but strange things start to happened at her dorm since Gigi and Tic tac arrived.

One afternoon she was doing homework while Gigi was reading on the living room armchair, across the room; When evening began to fall and to grow dark the light of the lamp came on. Crystal blinked and rubbed her eyes, I could swear her girlfriend didn't lift a finger and the light came on, she convinced herself that she probably just didn't see well.

In the university dorms, they have hot water in each for only 20 minutes. This was not a problem when Crystal lived alone, but now they had to divide the time or let the other bathe with ice water, outside it was freezing, so it was almost inhuman to bathe with cold water. Crystal took a shower and start zoning out -Shit- she had spent more than 15 minutes bathing, Gigi wouldn't have hot water.

"It's okay Crys, I'm sure I'll get hot water," Gigi said, leaving a short kiss on her girlfriend's lips and entering the bathroom. Indeed, the steam from the hot water lasted the 20 minutes that the pink-haired girl was in the shower. But how? Had the University finally taken pity on the students?  
Once her girlfriend got out of the bathroom, Crystal came in and turned on the hot water, receiving a stream of ice water in her hand. There was no way hot water would have come out minutes before.

Something was worrying Crystal, she had no doubts about her beloved Gigi's feelings, but she felt that something was odd, something was strange.

A couple of weeks later, after studying all day in the library with her reading group, Crystal walked home. See had no battery in her phone to let her girlfriend know she was on the way home. She just shrugged and hoped Gigi didn't need something from the store because she wasn't going to go out for a walk her ass in the cold again.

When she entered the house she listened to music in the living room, she walked in silence and when she entered the room she was completely shocked by what her eyes just saw.

Gigi was standing in the center of the room, humming a song, around her was floating her cup of tea with a spoon that moved itself mixing the interior, her notebook was suspended in the air almost at the height of her girlfriend's face as a brush brushing her beautiful long pink hair on its own. "Gigi ?!" Crystal exclaimed completely surprised. "Oh, god, CRYSTAL!" the pink haired girl turned her, suddenly the objects that were floating around her fell on the floor, causing a loud crash when the teacup crashed its contents.

"I can explain it, babe... I- the tall girl stuttered. "Do you have psychic powers? Like the girl from stranger things? " Crystal asked with wide eyes and twisted eyebrows in total disbelief, as she took a few steps back. "No, wait" Gigi moved her hand and the brunette felt her body freeze, trying to move, but she couldn't.

I have ... magical powers- Gigi said shyly approaching her girlfriend "Don't panic please, it's me ... Gigi, it's not a bad thing, it's just that ... it's not something I can tell you about Crystal?"She asked looking at her girlfriend in the eyes.

"Magical powers? Like... a witch?" the brunette says surprised.

"Yup, but I can't tell anyone that it's not a "magical being" only certain people, and well ... I didn't tell you tho, you found out... so I guess it doesn't count- Gigi said laughing and sticking out her tongue playfully. "I need a moment," Crystal said while sitting on the couch. At that moment Gigi moved her hand gracefully, making the pieces of the cup come together again, re-forming the container, and even the spilled liquid returned to its place. "WOW" Crystal still couldn't fully believe what her eyes were seeing. Was she dreaming?

Gigi carefully set the cup - now pieced together again - on the table and sat next to Crystal holding gently her hand. "Ask me whatever you want".

"Ammm Can you fly on a broomstick? Can you read minds? Have you ever used magic on me?" Crystal asked quickly. Gigi opened her eyes in surprise at the rush of questions.  
er"Oh! Yes, no and something like that" She responds, smiling sadly, shrugging her shoulders. "Gigi! Did you use magic on me ?! What for?" Crystal asked her girlfriend surprised.

"8 months ago, I made a very strong spell ... I ... asked to meet my soulmate and a few weeks later Tic Tac appeared running in front of me, something made me feel that it was my signal" Gigi was blushing hard red telling this to his girlfriend.

"Wait, is Tic tac your soul mate?" Crystal asked confused. "No silly, You! He guided me to you" Gigi said laughing while throwing herself into Crystal's arms, leaving a long and tender kiss on her lips.

"So, are we...soulmates?" Crystal asks shyly. "We are soul mates beautiful, I could never be apart of you, my love," The tall girl said, with her word full of love and tenderness. The two girls looked into each other's eyes, just being in each other's arms felt like they were two perfectly fitting puzzle pieces, designed by fate to meet.

"Gigi ... can you take me someday flying on your broomstick?" Crystal asked out of the blue, changing the atmosphere of the moment. "Of course I can and I will, my beautiful girl" Gigi laughed leaving a kiss on Crystal's lips.

With a small gesture, she made the lights in the room dim and continued kissing the girl that she loved with all her heart, her beloved soulmate.


End file.
